20 Songs Drabble
by Sahnehaeupchen
Summary: kleine, nicht zusammenhängende Geschichten; Theme: verschiedene Songs von iTunes Shuffle
1. Summertime

And if you stay I would even wait all night  
>Or until my heart explodes<br>Until we find our way in the dark and out of harm  
>You can run away with me<br>Anytime you want

**Summertime**

**My Chemical Romance**

* * *

><p>Es war schon dunkel als es plötzlich an ihrer Tür klopfte. Sie schrack kurz zusammen; der Teller, den sie gerade in die Spüle legen wollte rutschte ihr aus den Händen und zerbrach auf dem harten Linoleumboden.<p>

Der Krieg war noch nicht vorbei und es war – für sie – vollkommen normal bei plötzlichen Geräuschen aufzuschrecken. Es waren schließlich Todesser dort draußen – obwohl diese nicht an die Tür klopfen würden.

Sie atmete kurz ein und wieder aus und versicherte sich, dass ihr Zauberstab in der rechten hinteren Hosentasche griffbereit war bevor sie zur Tür ging.

Ginny, Harry und Ron konnten es nicht sein, da die immer durch den Kamin kamen – meist unangemeldet. Was ihr auch meistens fast einen Herzinfarkt einbringt. Also konnte es nur ein Nachbar oder ein Zauberer sein den sie nicht kannte.

Da sie lieber auf Nummer sicher ging, öffnete sie die Tür nur einen Spalt breit erst, nachdem sie aus dem Seitenfenster neben der Tür schaute und niemanden sah.

Draußen war tatsächlich weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Vielleicht war der Nachbar wieder gegangen nachdem sie so lange nicht geöffnet hatte. Also spähte sie zuerst die eine Straßenseite hinunter und dann die andere – was ziemlich schwierig war da sie ihren Kopf nicht hinausstrecken konnte.

„Granger!", zischte es leise als sie gerade die Tür wieder schließen wollte.

Sofort zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und hielt ihn vor sich. Sie war kurz davor einen Zauber zu sprechen als plötzlich der Kopf von Draco Malfoy vor ihr in der Luft auftauchte.

Sie nahm den Zauberstab sofort runter, schloss die Tür um sie zu entriegeln und riss sie wieder auf, um Draco hineinzuziehen.

In dem Augenblick als die Tür wieder verschlossen war und Draco den Tarnumhang abgelegt hatte, fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

„Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du nicht mehr kommen würdest. Dass dir etwas zugestoßen ist. Ich war schon mehrmals kurz davor einfach aus dem Haus zustürzen und dich zu suchen. Ich-".

Er unterbrach sie. „ Ich bin ja hier. Es ist nichts passiert. Aber wir müssen uns jetzt beeilen.". Er drängte sie Richtung Hintertür.

„Hast du deine Sachen? Brauchst du noch irgendetwas von hier?", fragte er sie, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

„Nein. Ich hab alles hier.", sie deutet auf ihre linke vordere Hosentasche und legte ihre Hand dann auf seine Brust, auf Herzhöhe. „Und hier.".

Er lächelte sie an sprach dann aber wieder in einem ernsteren Ton: „Der Portschlüssel ist nicht weit von hier. Bist du dir sicher dass du das tun willst?".

Sie öffnete die Tür und schritt hinaus in die Dunkelheit. „Ja ich gehe mit dir. Egal wann und wohin du willst.".

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

einfach mal verschiede Geschichtchen.

R&R please :3


	2. A Lack Of Color

I'm reaching for the phone to call at 7:03

and on your machine I slur a plea for you to come home

but I know it's too late

I should have given you a reason to stay

given you a reason to stay

**A Lack Of Color **

**Death Cab for Cutie**

* * *

><p>'Hier ist Hermine Granger, du hast mein AB erreicht, entweder bin ich nicht zu Hause oder stehe daneben und höre erst einmal wer da dran ist. Also schön nach dem Piep-Ton sprechen.' - PEEP.<p>

„Mione, bist du da? Bitte heb ab wenn du da bist. Ich muss mit dir reden. Bitte. Ich muss dir etwas sagen und das will ich nicht auf deinen Anrufbeantworter sagen. Bitte. Bitte wenn du.. Mione. Du weißt, dass es mir so unendlich Leid tut.. Komm, bitte heb ab! Mione! Ich weiß nicht wie ichs wieder gut machen kann. Soll ich vorbei kommen? Kann ich vorbei kommen? Komm bitte wieder heim. Ich warte hier bis du dich meldest. Ich ruf dich morgen nochmal an. Ich liebe dich Mione." PEEP.

Zusammen gekauert auf dem Sofa saß sie. Tränen rannten ihr die Wangen runter. Hicups waren zwischen drinnen auch zu hören. Ansonsten war es leise.

Nachdem der Anrufer wieder aufgelegt hatte waren ihr wieder frische Tränen entkommen.

Die langen Pausen zwischen den Sätzen waren das Schlimmste, als hoffe er sie würde gleich abheben und er wartet darauf.

Gerade als sie sich hoch in ihr Bett schleppen wollte, brach jemand die Tür auf. Sie sprang auf – total erschrocken und blickte dem Einbrecher in die Augen.

Doch war er kein Einbrecher. Es war Draco Malfoy, der sie sah und mit großen Schritten auf sie zukam.

Als er in Reichweite war streckte er die Arme nach ihr aus und nahm sie in den Arm und erdrückte sie fast.

„Schsch.. Es wird wieder. Er hat dich nicht verdient. Wenn ich wüsste wo er gerade ist, dann würde ich ihn totschlagen. Du kommst mit zu mir. Ich passe auf dich auf.", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr als er ihr sanft über das Haar strich.

Nun schluchzte sie auch noch. Ihre Tränen durchnässten sein weißes Hemd. Sie hielt sich so fest an ihm, dass er kurz Angst hatte er würde gleich erdrückt werden.

Langsam nickte sie. „Kannst du dafür sorgen, dass er nicht mehr anruft? Und mich nicht mehr belästigt?", fragt sie nach einiger Zeit.

„Ja. Ich werde zusehen, dass du nie wieder was von diesem Trottel hörst.".

„Danke, dass du da bist. Ich weiß das zu schätzen. Bist du froh, dass der Trottel aus dem Spiel ist?".

„Na hör mal. Ich hab nur darauf gewartet, dass er einen Fehler macht. Außerdem weißt du dass ich dich liebe und immer da sein werde wenn niemand anderes sich kümmert.", er lächelte sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Na komm schon. Die kleine Katze von letztens kann es kaum erwarten dich wieder zu sehen!". Und er zog sie aus der Haustür und apperierte mit ihr weg.


	3. Carry Me Home

When the sun raised you turned and closed your eyes.  
>sweet dreams sweet melody.<br>Cause I don't know where we´re going to,  
>but in the morning light as I looked at you<br>it was hard to breathe, the thought of you without me.

**Carry Me Home**

**Michael Schulte**

* * *

><p>Es wurde langsam hell draußen. Er war die Nacht über wach gewesen und hatte sie beim schlafen beobachtet. Er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange so weiter gehen konnte, deshalb nutze er jede Gelegenheit, die er hatte um sich ihre Gesichtszüge, ihre Mimik und Gestik, einfach alles von ihr einzuprägen.<p>

In diesem Moment öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte ihn kurz an. Dann schloss Hermine ihre Augen wieder und drehte sich weg von ihm.

Er nahm das als Zeichen an und stand auf. Er wusste dass sie nicht mehr einschlafen würde, beugte sich zu ihr hin und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Als er aus dem Bad wieder heraustrat – frisch geduscht und rasiert – lag sie immer noch in der selben Position auf dem Bett. Sie weigerte sich ihn anzusehen.

Ohne Worte verließ er das Schlafzimmer, das sie von nun an alleine bewohnen würde.

Sie wusste, dass er nicht gehen würde ohne sich anständig zu verabschieden, deshalb blieb sie liegen und wartete auf den Augenblick der unausweichlich erschien.

Sie hat ihn gefragt – gebeten, angebettelt, angefleht – dass er nicht gehen soll, aber er wollte nicht tatenlos herum sitzen während andere dort draußen ihr Leben riskieren.

Als sie begriffen hatte, dass er sich nicht umstimmen lassen würde, hatte sie sich dazu entschlossen auch etwas zu tun.

Sie hatte sofort mit Lupin Kontakt aufgenommen und ihm klargemacht, dass sie kämpfen wird. Dass sie helfen will und egal wohin er sie schicken muss um zu helfen, dort würde sie auch hingehen – denn ihr Grund hier zu bleiben, blieb ja auch nicht.

Er saß am Küchentisch und aß etwas lustlos einen Buttertoast als sie in die Küche schritt.

Kein Wort wurde gesprochen als sie sich ein Glas Milch holte und am Tresen lehnend es trank.

„Wenn du wieder zurück kommst, werde ich nicht mehr hier sein.", brach sie endlich die Stille.

„Wir haben das doch besprochen. Ich weiß, dass du nicht warten wirst Mia.", erwiderte er.

„Du verstehst mich falsch. Ich werde mit Tonks zusammen Recherchen machen und Informationen an vorderster Front sammeln. Ich mit Lupin darüber geredet.", klärte sie ihn auf.

Er sprang so schnell vom Stuhl dass dieser umkippte. Er wirbelte zu ihr herum und starrte sie verwundert an.

„Du wirst was?", brach es ihm dann heraus.

„Ich werde genauso wie du helfen. Ich will nicht untätig herum sitzen und nichts tun während andere da draußen ihr Leben riskieren.", seine Worte warf sie ihm nun spöttisch zurück.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so emotional wegen dieser Sache sein würde. Er verstand es einfach nicht.

„Und warum hast du es mir nicht vorher gesagt? Wie lang verheimlichst du es schon vor mir? Hattest du überhaupt vor es mir irgendwann zu sagen oder wolltest du, dass falls" - „WENN!" - ich wieder heim komme dich hier nicht auffinden werde?", brüllte er sie fast an.

„Du hättest versucht mit Lupin darüber zu reden mich davon abzuhalten, aber Lupin ist wieder unterwegs und nur er kann mich davon zurückrufen. Ich das entschieden als du dich entschieden hattest dort draußen zu kämpfen und mich hier zurückzulassen. Du hättest es von Harry und Ron vermutlich erfahren. Sie wollten mich auch schon umstimmen aber mussten meine Gründe, warum ich dies tu einsehen. Sie sind damit einverstanden. Du kannst nichts mehr dagegen tun. Glaubst du ich wäre hier geblieben? Hier? Wo ich die besten Erinnerungen an dich habe, wartend bis endlich jemand kommen würde und mir schonend beibringen will, dass du nicht mehr zurückkommen wirst?", sie war ruhig geblieben.

Er konnte sie nur anstarren. Er verstand sie nur allzu gut. Aber dennoch wollte er nicht, dass sie sich unnötig in Gefahr begibt.

Er tat ein paar Schritte weg von ihr. Er blickte auf die Uhr über dem Kühlschrank.

„Es ist Zeit. Sie warten wahrscheinlich schon auf dich. Ich will dich nicht aufhalten.", murmelte sie leise.

Er nickte nur stumm, nahm die Tasche die auf dem Tresen neben ihr lag und drehte sich um, um zur Tür hinauszutreten.

Die Schuhe hatte er schon an als er seine Tasche fallen lies und mit großen Schritten zurück zu ihr in die Küche ging. Er nahm sanft ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre.

Er konnte ihre Tränen schmecken, die ihr entkommen waren.

Er zog ein Stück zurück und wischte mit seinen Daumen die Tränen weg.

„Ich verspreche dir – hier und jetzt – dass wir uns wiedersehen werden. Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich liebe.", flüstere er als er seine Stirn an ihre lehnte.

Ihre kleinen Hände fanden die Vorderseite seines Hemdes und krallten sich darin fest.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüstere sie zwischen Schluchzern zurück.

5 Monate später

Als er am Hauptquartier ankam wusste er schon, dass sie auch dort war. Die Freude die er verspürte konnte er kaum unterdrücken, als sie ein weites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

Der Krieg war vorüber und er konnte sie endlich wiedersehen.

Er trat ein und wurde sofort von so vielen Stimmen überrannt, dass er wieder lächeln musste.

Die Stimmen kamen aus dem Esszimmer/Küche. Mit schnellen Schritten war er auch schon im Zimmer und er blickte sich suchend um.

Sein Blick viel auf Mrs. Weasley, die lächelnd Richtung Ecke nickte.

Und dort saß sie. Auf dem Fensterbrett, die Beine hochgezogen, auf den Knien ein Buch gestützt – so typisch für sie. Über die Beine hatte sie eine Decke gelegt.

„Mia..", war alles was er herausbrachte, so erleichtert war er sie wieder zusehen.

Sie blickte auf. Den Raum absuchend nach dem einen, der sie Mia nannte. Und schließlich fand sie ihn.

In der Tür zum Raum stehend, mit einem erfreutem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Gerade als er auf sie zulaufen wollte, hielt sie ihre Hand hoch um ihm zu signalisieren stehen zu bleiben.

Dies tat er etwas verwirrt. Doch sie lächelte nur schüchtern, legte das Buch auf den Sims neben sich und zog die Decke weg.

Sie trug ein zu großes Sweatshirt – von ihm, was ihn erfreute. Dann stand sie auf ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, drehte sich zur Seite und hob das Sweatshirt hoch.

Er blickte vollkommen erstaunt auf ihren etwas rundlichen Bauch. Der Mund stand ihm vor lauter Erstaunen offen. Dann brach ein Lachen über sein Gesicht ein.

Er nahm die letzten Schritte die ihn von ihr trennten und nahm sie in die Arme, behutsam achtend auf den Bauch.

Dann ging er vor ihr in die Knie, so dass er mit dem gewölbten Bauch auf Augenhöhe war, und legte sanft seinen Kopf auf diesen und schloss die Augen.

Sie strich ihm sanft durch das blonde Haar und flüsterte: „Er hat dich zu mir nach Hause gebracht."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	4. Broken

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away<br>I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<p>

**Broken**

**Seether**

* * *

><p>Eine endlose weite von grünem Gras erstreckte sich vor ihnen. Blumen blühten in den verschiedensten Farben. Rot. Blau. Lila. Gelb. Zu ihrer Rechten ragten Bäume hoch in den Himmel.<p>

Sie konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen. Sie glänzten vor Begeisterung. Er konnte sie nur anstarren und sie mit ihr freuen.

Ohne eine Vorwarnung rannte sie los. Durch tausende Blumen und grünstes Gras. Draco ließ sich nicht zwei mal bitten und stürmte ihr hinterher.

Es dauerte nicht lang bis er sie eingeholt hatte und sie um die Hüfte packte und sie zu sich zog.

Sie lachte vor Freude als er sie zu sich drehte und sie in die Höhe hob, sich dabei selbst drehen.

Sie stützte sich auf seinen Schultern ab. Ihre haselnussbraunen Locken flatterten mit dem Wind, der beide in sanften Wogen umspielte.

Als er sie langsam wieder runter ließ wurde ihr Lachen zu einem strahlenden Lächeln und sie blickte ihn freudig an.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Sie erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gern.

„Ich liebe es wie du lachst.", flüsterte er ihr zärtlich ins Ohr. „Ich liebe es wenn du lachst.".

Sie gab ihm einen zweiten Kuss. Danach grinste sie ihn unheilvoll an bevor sie ihn weg stoß, ihn auf die Brust tippte und zurück flüsterte: „Du bist's!".

Sofort sprintete sie los. Er sah zuerst etwas komisch drein bevor er lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte und ihr hinter lief.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	5. Replace You

I'm the setting sun behind the trees, the saddest one you've seen.  
>I've been burning holes and breaking dreams, and I regret it.<br>I'm fixing things I've broken, it's not as easy as it used to be.  
>I'm throwing temper tantrums. I used to settle, but now I make a scene.<br>I said I'd never walk away...

**Replace You**

**Silverstein**

* * *

><p>Die nächste Vase, die sie warf war eine seiner Lieblingsvasen. Seine Mutter hatte sie den beiden zur Hochzeit geschenkt. Für Blumen, die er ihr einfach so mitbringt – tat er aber nie.<p>

Eigentlich sollte er Vasen werfen und sie anschreien und nicht umgekehrt. Aber jetzt machte sie diesen Aufstand weil er sie nicht gehen lassen will.

Als er von den Scherben wieder sie anblickte hatte sie schon wieder 5 weitere Shirts in die große Tasche, die auf ihrem Bett lag, geworfen und suchte nun verzweifelt ihre Lieblingsstiefel.

Die hatte er vorsichtshalber mal im Keller versteckt – aber erst als er den Brief von einer Universität in den USA gefunden hatte.

Er wusste, dass sie dieses Angebot nicht ablehnen konnte. Sie wollte schon immer auf diese Uni und jetzt war ihre Chance hier.

Sie hatte es vor ihm verheimlicht und wollte ihm einen Zettel hinterlassen.

Was ihm nicht klar war war, warum sie dachte dass das das Ende ihrer Beziehung bedeuten sollte.

Er würde sie auch lieben wenn sie auf der Uni studieren würde. Ein paar tausend Meilen von ihm entfernt.

„Warum glaubst du eigentlich, dass Vasen werfen helfen würde?", fragte er gelassen. Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

Sie wirbelte herum um ihn anzusehen. „Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben? Ich habe dir was verheimlicht!" - „Ist ja auch so schlimm." - „Und ich wollte dich bei Nacht und Nebel einfach verlassen!".

„Wir sind verheiratet. Es ist vollkommen in Ordnung wenn du deinen Traum verfolgen willst. Ich werde dir nicht im Weg stehen. Ich habe dich schon genug angeschrien dafür, dass du dich einfach so davon machen wolltest. Aber das haben wir ja geklärt. Also: atme tief ein und wieder aus. Und jetzt schließe deine Augen. Mach dir einen klaren Kopf. Du bist doch sonst immer die, die die Ruhe bewahrt und jetzt machst du dir so viel Stress. Ich liebe dich! Auch wenn du zweitausend Meilen entfernt bist.", er lächelte sie liebevoll an.

Sie ging in schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu und warf ihm die Arme um die Brust und drückte ihr Gesicht zwischen Hals und Schulter.

„Kommst du mit mir mit?", kam dann endlich die geflüsterte Frage auf die er gewartet hatte.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	6. This Is The House That Doubt Built

In the end it's not about what you have  
>On the end it's all about where you wanna go<br>And the route you take to get there I hope you think that's fair

**This Is The House That Doubt Built**

**A Day To Remember**

* * *

><p>„Du weißt doch gar nicht, was es bedeutet am Leben zu sein!", schrie sie Harry an. „Du hast keine Ahnung was er durchstehen musste und was er gesehen hat. Du hast keinen blassen Schimmer von dem was er eigentlich wollte und wovon er träumte!".<p>

„Ach du und schon? Du weißt das alles? Hat er es dir erzählt? Warst du bei ihm, als wir dich hier gebraucht hätten?", meinte er verärgert zurück.

„Er hat mich genauso gebraucht. Es dreht sich nicht alles nur um dich! Bekomme das doch endlich in deinen Dickschädel hinein! Du hast den Orden, deine Freunde und uns auf die du dich verlassen kannst und wen hat er? Er hatte niemanden und er hat Hilfe gebraucht! Und wenn du mich wirklich kennen würdest, wüsstest du, dass ich niemanden der Hilfe braucht einfach so wegschicke!".

Sie riss die Tür zum Grimmauldplatz 12 auf und stürmte in die Nacht hinaus.

„Da draußen ist es nicht sicher! Komm wieder her! Hermine!", schrie Harry vergeblich hinaus.

Kurz bevor sie auf der anderen Straßenseite angekommen war drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Sie flüsterte in den Wind: „Bei ihm werde ich sicher sein.".

Ihr war klar, dass Harry das nicht hören konnte aber das war ihr egal. Sie blickte ihn noch einmal an und formte ein „Danke." mit den Lippen und apperierte schließlich.

„Du bist gekommen.", kam eine erstauntes Geflüster.

„Ich hätte dich nicht alleine gelassen.", flüsterte sie zurück. Sie lief Draco in die Arme und er apperierte sie beide an einen Ort, an dem sie nicht gefunden werden konnten. An einen Ort an dem sie sicher sind.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	7. Meteor Shower

I can finally see  
>That you're right there beside me<br>I am not my own  
>For I have been made new<br>Please don't let me go  
>I desperately need you<p>

**Meteor Shower**

**Owl City**

* * *

><p>Sie saß im Bett. Die Decke unters Kinn gezogen. Sie beobachtete ihn.<p>

Er lag neben ihr. Das einzige was ihn bedeckte, war die Decke die kurz unter dem Rücken begann.

Ihr Schlaf wurde vor etwa einer Stunde unterbrochen. Seitdem saß sie dort, um ihn beim schlafen zu zusehen.

Es faszinierte sie, wie jemand der so schlimme Dinge gesehen und erlebt hatte, so ruhig schlafen konnte – ohne Albträume oder alle zwei Minuten aufzuschrecken.

Sie konnte nicht schlafen, wenn sie nicht wusste, dass ihr Zauberstab in Reichweite auf dem Nachtkästchen gleich neben dem Bett lag.

Für ihn war es kein Problem abends sich auszuziehen. Seine Sachen irgendwo im Zimmer hinzuschmeißen und sich ins Bett fallen zulassen. Er war meistens so erschöpft, dass er sofort einschlief.

Er öffnete langsam ein Auge und blickte sie an. Dann zog sich ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Wie lang sitzt du da schon so?", fragte er schließlich.

„Nicht so lange. Aber lange genug um mit zu kriegen, dass du im Schlaf manchmal sprichst.", antwortet sie zurück.

„Komm her.", befahl er ihr spielerisch.

Er hob den einen Arm hoch, so dass sie sich an ihn kuscheln konnte. Keine Sekunde zögernd schmiegte sie sich an ihn und er legte ihr den Arm um die Hüfte, um sie noch enger an ihn zu ziehen.

Er gab ihr einen Kuss ins Haar und schloss wieder die Augen.

„Schlaf jetzt weiter. Ist doch noch dunkel draußen. Außerdem wird dir hier nichts passieren, ich passe doch auf dich auf.", flüstere er ihr ins Ohr.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht schloss auch sie die Augen und versuchte wieder zu schlafen.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	8. Hurt

I hurt myself today to see if I still feel.  
>I focus on the pain, the only thing that´s real.<br>The needle tears a hole, the old familiar sting.  
>Try to kill it all away, but I remember everything.<p>

**Hurt**

**Johnny Cash**

* * *

><p>Draco zog die Klinge langsam über sein Handgelenk. Er betrachtete das Blut, das aus der Wunde strömte.<p>

Schmerz war alles was er noch fühlen konnte. Sie hatten ihm alles genommen. Nachdem er alles aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte dafür, dass sie in Sicherheit ist. Dass ihr nichts zustoßen würde. Alles umsonst.

Das Zimmer war abgedunkelt. Als er hier ankam hatte er als erstes die Vorhänge zugezogen. Er wollte diese freudige Welt nicht sehen. Nicht ohne sie.

Verlassen hatte er das Zimmer auch kaum. Nur um das Dringendste zu erledigen. Viele hatte schon versucht ihn herauszulocken. Alles vergeblich.

Er hatte es ihnen klargemacht, dass er ohne sie nicht weiterleben konnte – und es nicht wollte.

Jedes mal wenn er die Augen schloss, konnte er sie sehen.

Wie sie ihn anlächelte. Sich im Wind drehend. Er konnte ihre haselnussbraunes Haar sehen. Er erhaschte sogar manchmal ihren Duft – Vanille.

Er versteckte sich vor der Wirklichkeit. Er hoffte immer noch, dass sie bald die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufriss und ihn hinaus ins Licht zog – wie sie es schon einmal getan hatte.

Doch diesmal wird sie nicht wieder kommen. Seine blutrünstige Tante hatte dafür gesorgt – vor seinen Augen.

Jetzt sah er ihre Augen wieder. Wie sie ihn anstarrte als sie dort auf dem Boden lag. Seine Tante über ihr gebeugt.

Er war sich damals so sicher, dass er sie retten konnte. Doch seine Mutter hatte ihn aufgehalten, mit der Bitte, dass sie ihn nicht verlieren wolle.

Als er sich dann endlich von ihr losreißen konnte, hatte seine Tante schon die tödlichen Worte ausgesprochen.

Das Licht in ihren braunen Augen erlosch. Und es starrten nur noch ihre leeren Augen in seine Richtung.

Fast in dem selben Moment zog ihn seine Mutter an sich und apperierte weg – weit weg von diesem schrecklichen Ort.

Sein Vater kam etwa zehn Minuten später mit ihrem Körper.

Draco hatte sie sofort zu sich gezogen und in ihr jetzt glanzloses Haar tausend Entschuldigungen geflüstert.

Das Klopfen an seiner Tür riss ihn zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Zaghaft öffnete Mrs. Weasley die Tür.

Sie trug ein Tablett, auf dem etwas zu essen und trinken stand. Als sie das Messer in der einen Hand und die Wunde an der Anderen sah, konnte sie nur ihre Tränen unterdrücken. Sie stelle das Tablett auf einen Tisch im Zimmer und kam auf ihn zu.

Aus einer ihrer Taschen nahm sie eine Verbandsrolle und wickelte sie um sein Handgelenk. Als sie damit fertig war, strich sie ihm durchs Haar. Ihr Blick fiel auf die vielen Narben die sein anderes Handgelenk und den Arm übersäten.

Mrs. Weasley verließ das Zimmer wieder.

Er kroch langsam unter die Decke und schloss seine Augen – um wieder bei ihr zu sein.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	9. Hey There Delilah

Hey there Delilah  
>Don't you worry about the distance<br>I'm right there if you get lonely  
>Give this song another listen<br>Close your eyes  
>Listen to my voice, it's my disguise<br>I'm by your side

**Hey There Delilah**

**Plain White T's**

* * *

><p><em>'Hermine,<em>

_ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Hier ist alles etwas einödig ohne dich. Potter liegt mir die ganze Zeit in den Ohren, wann ich dir wieder schreibe und ob ich dir etwas mitteilen könnte. _

_Flippe jetzt ja nicht aus! Aber: Potter hat Weaslette gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten will und sie konnte vor lauter Tränen nur nicken. Also zur Hochzeit musst doch wohl hier erscheinen. _

_Ich hab dir was beigelegt. Wenn du dich einsam fühlst kannst du mal rein hören. Eines meiner vielen versteckten Talenten. _

_Du fehlst mir so unglaublich sehr. Ich wünschte du wärst hier bei mir oder ich bei dir. Ich hoffe ich kann dich demnächst mal besuchen kommen? _

_Was hältst du von einem Überraschungsbesuch? Ich sage dir nur in etwa wann ich komme und dann sehen wir weiter?_

_Wann hast du frei? Wann hast du Zeit, dass ich vorbei schauen kann? Oder kannst du dir nicht die Zeit nehmen und vielleicht hier her kommen? _

_Ich kann mir vorstellen ich bin nicht der Einzige dem du fehlst._

_Wie geht's dem kleinen Flohsack Nero? Ich will doch hoffen, dass du ihn gescheit fütterst und dich um ihn kümmerst. Sonst bekommst du nie wieder ein kleines Kätzchen von mir. _

_Ich hoffe ich sehe dich bald wieder._

_Mit all der Liebe dich ich habe,_

_Draco'_

Lächelnd faltete sie den Brief wieder zusammen. Sie nahm die beigelegte CD aus dem Päckchen. Darauf war ein Zettel festgeklebt, auf dem stand:

_'Weißt du überhaupt wie schwierig es ist – als Zauberer – so ein einfaches Lied aufzunehmen und dieses dann auf eine CD zu brennen? Ich musste Potter um Hilfe bitte. So tief bin ich schon gesunken. ;]'_

Dieses mal lachte sie etwas lauter los. Draco und Muggeltechnik. Das passte einfach nicht zusammen.

„Das hat man damals bei der Waschmaschine schon gesehen.", flüsterte sie lächelnd in die Leere.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	10. Long Forgotten Sons

Don't fall, I see lights in the distance  
>They're not far away<br>Stand up because the sky is turning gray

**Long Forgotten Sons **

**Rise Against**

* * *

><p>„Komm schon. Nur noch ein kleines Stück. Siehst du? Da hinten wird es schon wieder hell. Wir haben es bald geschafft. Du musst nur noch ein kleines bisschen aushalten.", sprach Draco in einem sanften Ton.<p>

Hermine nickte nur schwach gegen seine Schulter. Die Kraft zum reden hatte sie nicht mehr.

Sie wurden angegriffen. Vor circa einer Stunde. Es waren zu viele gewesen. Alles was er machen konnte war, ihre Hand zu schnappen und sie dort weg zubringen.

Der erste Ort, der ihm in den Sinn kam, war der Verbotene Wald vor den Toren von Hogwarts.

Er wusste dort würden sie in Sicherheit sein. Jetzt musste er es nur noch rechtzeitig schaffen, sie nach Hogwarts zu bekommen. Wenn sie es nicht schaffen sollte, würde er sich das nie verzeihen. Er würde ihr vermutlich folgen.

Seine Hände an ihren Oberschenkeln verkrampften sich etwas. Diesen kleinen Schmerz spürte sie schon nicht mehr.

Er wagte es nicht schneller zu laufen oder gar zu rennen. Er wollte ihre Wunden nicht strapazieren. Dennoch hatte er sein Tempo schon ein paar mal erhöht.

„Nur noch ein kleines Stück.", beschwor er sich immer wieder. Es war so etwas wie ein Mantra in den letzten 30 Minuten geworden. „Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern.".

„Draco, ich.. ich kann nicht mehr. Bitte lass mich einfach hier. Du musst schauen, dass du hier fort kommst. Du musst dich in Sicherheit bringen. Lass mich einfach hier.", warf sie immer wieder mit Pausen und schwacher Stimme ein.

Er ignorierte sie jedes Mal. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie heil in Hogwarts ankommt und von da aus würde er sehen was als nächstes kommt.

Sein verbissener Blick war starr auf den hellen Fleck in der Ferne gerichtet, als plötzlich ein Patronus in Form eines Otter an ihm vorbeihuschte.

„Ich hab ihn zu Prof. McGonagall geschickt. Sie wird dir hoffentlich entgegen kommen.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr bevor sie es küsste.

„Du gibst jetzt ja nicht auf! Verstehst du mich? Wenn du das hier nicht schaffst dann werde ich dir folgen! Hörst du? Willst du etwa, dass ich sterbe?", drohte er ihr. Er wusste das die Schuldschiene der falsche Weg war, aber es war alles, was ihm noch einfiel.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder in seinem Nacken, ein Lächeln konnte sie dennoch nicht unterdrücken. Er wusste einfach, wie er sie zum weiterkämpfen motivieren konnte. Sie würde alles tun, dass ihm nichts zustoßen wird.

Der kleine helle Fleck war inzwischen größer geworden und man konnte Silhouetten erkennen. Eine davon war eindeutig McGonagall.

Er war in seinem Leben noch nie so erleichtert, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor zu sehen.

Den Freudenseufzer konnte er sich nicht unterdrücken – und das Grinsen im Gesicht auch nicht.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	11. A Beautiful Lie

It's a beautiful lie  
>It's the perfect denial<br>Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
>So beautiful, beautiful it makes me<br>_(lie) _

**A Beautiful Lie**

**30 Seconds to Mars**

* * *

><p>„Es war alles nur eine Lüge?", fragt Draco wutentbrannt. „Alles nur ein Test? Du hast das alles nur gespielt?".<p>

Hermine senkte den Blick. Der Boden erschien ihr plötzlich so interessant. „Meine Gefühle für dich sind keine Lüge. Das Einzige was gelogen war, war dass wir uns zufällig über den Weg gelaufen sind. Das war geplant, sonst ist alles echt.", murmelte sie leise.

„Na toll, und warum sagst du mir des alles genau jetzt? Hättest du es nicht für dich behalten können? Wenn deine Gefühle echt waren, dann hätte es keine Rolle gespielt, dass du es mir nicht gesagt hättest.".

„Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich dich heiraten will. Natürlich musste ich es dir sagen! Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich es dir sagen muss, oder wie ich es dir beweisen kann, aber meine Liebe zu dir ist die einzige Wahrheit.", jetzt wurde sie lauter – er musste es einfach verstehen, dass sie es ernst meinte mit ihm.

„Also fühlst du dich schuldig? Schuld empfindet man nur wenn man etwas richtig bereut. Bereust du es, dass wir uns unter diesen Umständen getroffen haben?", er hingegen wurde wieder ruhiger.

„Harry hatte es eingefädelt, dass wir uns treffen. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du die gleichen Gefühle für mich wie ich für dich gehegt hast. Harry hatte damals einfach nur gehofft, dass wenn wir Freunde werden, ich herausfinden könnte ob du auf unsere Seite kämpfst. Er wusste wie ich für dich empfinde. Und ich wollte dich nicht ausnutzen, aber es war so wichtig für uns, zu wissen wo du standest. Verstehst du mich?", mit Tränen in den Augen blickte sie Draco nun an.

Der konnte ihre Tränen noch nie wirklich ertragen und schloss sie sofort in die Arme.

„Bitte, weine jetzt nicht. Ich versteh deine Absichten – oder besser noch Potter's Absichten – aber du hättest es mir nicht sagen müssen. Oder dann halt von Anfang an reinen Tisch mit mir machen müssen. Dass ich alles gewusste hätte. Du hättest mich damals nur fragen brauchen. Ich hätte dir alles gesagt, und ich hätte dir alles geholt. Den Mond wenn du ihn hättest wollen.", flüsterte er in ihn Haar.

„Ich liebe dich.", stieß nach ein paar Schluchzern hervor.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	12. Hallelujah

And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
>And Love is not a victory march<br>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

**Hallelujah**

**Jeff Buckley**

* * *

><p>Jedes Mal, wenn er die Saiten seiner Gitarre stimmte konnte er ihr Lachen hören. Aber die Erinnerung an diese Momente zwischen ihm und ihr verblassten schon mit der Zeit, die vergangen war – so viel Zeit.<p>

Draco wusste, dass sie wollte, dass er um sie kämpfen hätte sollen. Aber konnte nicht noch länger kämpfen. Er hatte aufgegeben. Und Hermine meinte er hatte sie aufgegeben. Deshalb ist sie gegangen.

Sein Herz war jetzt nur noch ein kalter und zerbrochener Klumpen. Seine gesamte Wärme hatte sie mit sich genommen. Er hatte es aber auch erlaubt. Er wollte es ihr klar machen, dass er einfach keine Kraft mehr hatte um zu kämpfen aber sie wollte es nicht hören.

'Einmal hab ich dich um etwas gebeten und du verweigerst mir diesen Gefallen. Warum also sollte ich noch bei dir sein, wenn er mich auf Händen trägt und behandelt als wäre ich das Beste was ihm passiert bin?', hatte sie gefragt.

Er wollte ihr sofort sagen, dass sie einfach alles für ihn war. Aber nur seine Gedanken schrien es ihr ins Gesicht. Seine Lippen bewegten sich nicht. Er brachte kein Wort heraus. Nichts.

Ihre Augen – so schön braun mit goldenem Schimmer – hatten ihn traurig angesehen. Dann wandte sie sich ab und schritt davon.

Als er zu seinem Lied anstimmte sah er sie wieder vor sich. Mit ihrem Lächeln. Die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Und dann klang ihre Stimme durch seinen Kopf.

'Liebe ist kein Siegesmarsch. Wenn du sie hast musst du sie festhalten, denn sie ist nicht selbstverständlich.'.

Und schon gingen die Lichter, die hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern explodierten, wieder aus und er war wieder allein. Gebrochen. Und zu nichts mehr fähig.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	13. Forever Yours

There are times I can leave my heart wide open  
>There are days I believe I can heal wounds on me<br>I will find something more  
>Someone I am made for<br>Shame on you baby  
>Forever yours<p>

**Forever Yours**

**Sunrise Avenue**

* * *

><p>Sie waren nur zu viert in dem Raum. Sie trug nur ein schlichtes Kleid und ihr Haar in einem einfachen Knoten im Nacken. Sie hatte beide nicht viel Zeit gehabt um sich vorzubereiten. Alles musste schnell gehen. Niemand durfte etwas mitbekommen.<p>

Er trug nur eine einfache Hose und ein normales Hemd. Blaise – der Einzige, der Bescheid wusste und gekommen war – trug auch nur Alltagsklamotten.

Draco war froh über sein Kommen. Dass er da war bezeugte nur, dass er sich zu 100 % auf Blaise verlassen konnte.

Hermine hingegen war alleine hier. Sie hatte Harry und Ron gebeten mitzukommen, aber keiner der Beiden kam mit ihrer Entscheidung klar, deswegen stand sie nun alleine dort vorne.

Der Vierte im Raum war ein einfacher Priester. Er beherrschte ebenso Magie, arbeitete aber nicht im Ministerium. Da die ganze Sache eh nicht wirklich offiziell war, war es egal, ob der, der sie traute im Ministerium arbeitete oder nicht.

Eine richtige Hochzeit werden sie veranstalten, wenn das alles vorbei war. Das hatten sie sich geschworen.

Aber jetzt war es soweit. Der Priester bat die beiden nach vorne zu treten. Die Versprechen wurden ausgetauscht.

Und er steckte ihr den Ring an den Finger. Der Ring, den sie schon seit ihrem 6. Jahr um den Hals an einer Kette trug – immer unter den Klamotten versteckt. Der Ring, in dem stand: _Für immer der deine._

Und sie steckte ihm einen Ring an den Finger. Der andere Ring, den er seit ihrem 6. Jahr immer bei sich trug – versteckt in der Hosentasche. In diesem Ring war auch etwas eingraviert: _Für immer die deine._

Als er sie küsste verschwand alles um sie herum. Es gab nur noch ihn und sie. Die Ringe pulsierten an den Fingern.

Sobald er von ihr abließ, wisperte sie ihm ein leises 'Für immer die deine' noch einmal ins Ohr.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	14. Demons

I want to hide the truth  
>I want to shelter you<br>But with the beast inside  
>There's nowhere we can hide<br>No matter what we breed  
>We still are made of greed<br>This is my kingdom come

**Demons**

**Imagine Dragons**

* * *

><p>Hermine saß völlig aufgelöst auf ihrem Sofa. Krummbein lag auf seinem Lieblingskissen neben ihr. Er schaute sie neugierig an und legte seinen Kopf schief.<p>

Sie stand noch unter Schock, aber sie wusste, dass bald das Zittern und die Tränen kommen würden. Taschentücher lagen schon vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Ihr Zauberstab lag auf dem Boden – an der Stelle an der sie apperierte.

'Er ist ein Werwolf.', war ihr erster geordneter Gedanke. Und schon fing das Zittern an.

Sie war zu ihm geeilt, als ein Memo bei ihr im Büro abends einging – sie solle so schnell sie konnte zu ihm nach Hause kommen – und hatte etwas gesehen, was sie nicht glauben konnte. Was sie nicht glauben _wollte_.

Draco stand im großen Wohnzimmer seiner Wohnung als sie ankam – er trug kein Hemd, nur eine Jogginghose. Seine Haare waren etwas zerzaust und er hatte leichte Augenringe.

Sie wollte zu ihm treten als er seine Hand hob um sie zu stoppen.

"Was ist los? Ist dir etwas passiert?", waren die ersten Worte aus ihrem Mund. Sie streckte ihre Hand ihm entgegen – in der Hoffnung er würde sie nehmen und sie an sich ziehen.

Er senkte nur den Kopf und wisperte nur etwas unverständliches, das Hermine nicht verstand. Sie trat wieder einen Schritt vor um ihn besser zu verstehen, doch er riss sofort den Kopf hoch und schrie sie fast an.

"Komm nicht näher!"

„Okay ich bleib hier stehen, aber du musst mir jetzt sagen, ob alles okay ist bei dir? Bist du verletzt? Wie kann ich dir helfen?", sie sprach in einem behutsamen Ton um ihn nicht noch weiter aufzuregen.

„Ich bin doch jeden Monat für ein paar Tage weg, nicht wahr?" - auf ihr Nicken hin sprach er weiter - „ Ich muss dir endlich sagen, wieso ich verschwinde.".

„Ich liebe dich, Draco. Egal was es ist, wir werden da durchkommen und das schon schaffen. Sag doch endlich was los ist.", versicherte sie ihm.

„Ich wollte dich immer nur beschützen, aber da ist etwas, vor dem ich dich niemals beschützen kann. Davor musst du dich selber schützen. Wenn es zu gefährlich wird, musst du mir versprechen, dass du verschwindest und dich in Sicherheit bringst. Verschwinde zu Weasley oder Potter aber bleib dort solange bis ich dich aufsuche. Verstanden?", flüsterte er fast.

Sie starrte ihn mit weiten Augen an aber nickte nachdem er ein zweites Mal 'verstanden?' rief.

Es war dunkel geworden in der Zwischenzeit und er schaute nun zum Fenster hinaus. Sie folgte seinem Blick und sah den Mond – Vollmond.

Als sie ihn wieder ansah leuchtet Verständnis in ihren Augen, und viel Sorge.

„Du wurdest gebissen.", brachte sie heraus. Er sah zu ihr rüber. Und dann begann es auch schon. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich und seine Arme und Beine wuchsen. Seine Finger wurden länger und bekamen Krallen. Sein Gesicht wurde zu einer Schnauze und seine Ohren wurden spitzer.

Ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen und sie hob beide Hände hoch zu ihrem Mund um den Schluchzer festzuhalten.

„GEH!", brüllte eine verzerrte Stimme aus seiner Schnauze.

Sie stieß vor Schreck den Schluchzer doch aus und griff sofort nach dem Zauberstab in ihrer Hosentasche und stellte sich ihr eigenes, warmes Wohnzimmer vor. Dann kam das unangenehme Ziehen hinterm Bauchnabel und schon war sie dort.

Und so kam sie auf ihr Sofa. Nachts. Verschreckt. Und nicht wissend wie es ihm wohl geht.

Als sie zwei Stunden so herum saß und nichts tat kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie ihm helfen muss.

Sofort sprang sie auf und lief in ihr eigenes Labor, dass sie in den Keller integriert hatte. Sie riss eine große Truhe auf und wühlte zwischen allen Büchern.

Sie suchte ein bestimmtes. Das, das McGonagall ihr nach ihrem siebten Jahr gab. Das, in das Snape alle wichtigen Tränke, die nützlich sind, schrieb um sie weiterzugeben.

Dort zwischen _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_, _Höchst potente Zaubertränke_ und _Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze_ fand sie es. Sie zog es mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln hervor.

Sofort blätterte sie es durch auf der Suche nach _Wolfsbanntrank._ Sie wusste, dass der Trank drinnen stand. Mit einem erleichternden Seufzer fand sie die Seite mit den Anweisungen und Zutaten.

Sie lief zu ihrem Schrank und suchte die richten Sachen heraus, brachte alles zu dem großen Tisch der in der Mitte stand und legte alles vorsichtig neben dem großen Kessel nieder.

Nach etlichen Stunden von Brauen und Abfüllen war sie fertig und saß wieder auf ihrem Sofa. Diesmal völlig erschöpft.

Sie schaute auf die Uhr über der Küchentür und sah, dass es schon fast 9 Uhr früh war. Sie hatte die gesamte Nacht am Kessel gestanden.

Mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster versicherte sie sich, dass es hell draußen war und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und schon apperierte sie wieder in sein Wohnzimmer, in der Hoffnung ihn zu finden.

Überraschenderweise saß er zusammengekauert auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin. Er war nackt, aber dass war abzusehen, da seine Hose während der Verwandlung zerriss.

Sie lief zur Couch und nahm die warme Decke von der Lehne und trat auf ihn zu. Sie kniete sich neben ihn hin und legte die Decke behutsam auf seinen zitternden Körper.

Er hatte sie anscheinend nicht kommen hören, denn er schreckte zusammen, sie die Decke über ihn legte. Er drehte seinen Kopf ein Stück und starrte sie überrascht an.

„Du hast doch wohl nicht gedachte, dass ich dich einfach so loslassen nur weil dir etwas schlimmes passiert ist? Wir hatten doch das Gespräch schon. Was passiert ist, ist nun mal passiert und das kann nicht mehr geändert werden. Aber wir können das hier und jetzt ändern und ich werde bei dir sein, egal was passiert.", sie strich ihm dabei sanft über die Wange.

„Wie hab ich dich nur verdient? Das Biest in mir wird immer gefährlich für dich sein. Wie kannst du damit zurecht kommen?", brachte er mit zittriger Stimme heraus.

Sie lächelte ihn an und griff in ihre Tasche, die sie umgehängt hatte. Heraus nahm sie eine der vielen Violen. Sie hielt sie ihm hin und er griff behutsam danach.

„_Wolfsbanntrank_."

„Der, den Snape für Lupin gebraut hatte. Ich schätze mal, das hier ist Revanche dafür, dass ein Slytherin einem Gryffindor geholfen hat vor vielen Jahren."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Endlich geht mal was weiter.

R&R please :)


	15. Amaranth

Reaching, searching for something untouched

Hearing voices of the Never-Fading calling

**Amaranth **

**Nightwish**

* * *

><p>Draco wanderte völlig orientierungslos durch die Straßen. Seine Kleidung war dreckig und hatte Löcher. Er sah auch so aus als ob er länger nicht geschlafen oder gegessen hatte.<p>

Er schien verloren. Auf der Suche nach etwas, das schon lang nicht mehr existierte. Ich beobachtete ihn jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit. Kurz nach dem Krieg hatte er eine Zeit lang bei uns im Fuchsbau gewohnt, aber das war ihm doch zu viel von allem.

Seitdem hab ich ihn öfters so herum eilen sehen. Wenn ich ihn jetzt so sehe, glaube ich, dass es ihn am härtesten getroffen hat. Sie zu verlieren war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen. Für ihn war es vermutlich ein Dolchstoß ins Herz.

Fast niemand hatte von ihnen gewusst. Aber als ein Fluch sie traf und sie zu Boden ging hatte ich kurz Angst auch er würde in den nächsten Fluch absichtlich laufen um es zu beenden.

Wir haben oft versucht ihm zu helfen, aber er kam nie darüber hinweg.

Jetzt ist er nur noch ein Schatten seines früheren selbst, der herumirrt auf der Suche nach seiner Liebe. Hermine zu verlieren hatte Draco innerlich zerstört.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R :)<p> 


	16. Franklin

Paramore – Franklin

When we get home, I know we won't be home at all  
>This place we live, it is not where we belong.<p>

* * *

><p>Sie stand dort. Alleine. Ihre Jeans hatte Dreckflecken. Ihr Tanktop unter dem aufgeknöpften Hemd hatte ausgefranste Enden. Auch in ihrem Gesicht waren Dreckflecken. Auf ihren Wangen. Auf der Stirn als sie mit schmutzigen Händen sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.<p>

Ich stand mehrere Schritte hinter ihr. Ich wusste wir ihr Gesichtsausdruck sein musste. Es würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Sie stand in den Ruinen ihrer Kindheit. Die gesamte Nachbarschaft ihres Elternhauses in dieser Muggel-Gegend war zerstört worden. Kein Stein auf dem anderen gelassen worden. Vermutlich Todesser, die aus Rache alles zerstörten was ihnen in den Weg kam. Und die Nachbarschaft in der Hermine aufwuchs war ein perfektes Ziel um ein letztes Mal jemanden zu treffen.

Ich trat an sie heran und nahm behutsam ihre Hand in meine. Sie schaute zu mir hinüber und ich hatte mit der Annahme, dass sie weinte Recht. Ihre Augen waren weit und sie die Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen runter.

Sie beugte sich hinunter und hob einen Bilderrahmen auf. Darauf war ein junges Paar zu sehen. Frisch verheiratet. Ihre Eltern. „Zum Glück habe ich sie weggeschickt.", flüsterte sie in den Wind.

Ich strich ihr durchs Haar und legte dann meinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an mich. Ihre Schluchzer brachen mir das Herz – jeder Einzelne.

„Du gehörst jetzt an meine Seite. Wir werden das aufbauen, was du willst. Wir werden deine Eltern wiederholen. Ich werde bei dir sein.", ich drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar. Sie nickte nur stumm in meine Brust.

Wer hätte vor 5 Jahren gedacht, dass ich – Draco Malfoy – mal Hermine Granger trösten und lieben würde?

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
